Chocolate
by Zang
Summary: “Nowaki, what's wrong?” nothing mattered but Nowaki when they were together. He was concerned with him being quiet.


**Chocolate**

**Summary:**

"**Nowaki, what's wrong?" nothing mattered but Nowaki when they were together. He was concerned with him being quiet.**

"I didn't know you liked chocolate very much, Hiro-san."

Hiroki lifted his head from the book he was reading. "Huh?"

"There are a lot in the fridge," Nowaki walked to the couch and sat next to Hiroki. He gave the older man a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Hiroki took he cup. "Oh, those were from my mother," he slowly sipped his coffee. Hiroki liked everything his partner made. They were always delicious.

"The last time she visited us?"

The brunette gave a small nod and then got up to retrieve two bars of chocolate. He gave one to Nowaki. In the middle of unwrapping it, absentmindedly he glanced to the black haired man.

He was mildly surprised seeing Nowaki's expression while he slowly tore the wrap. Those breath taking eyes were in deep reverie.

"Nowaki, what's wrong?" nothing mattered but Nowaki when they were together. He was concerned with him being quiet.

"Nothing," Nowaki smiled upon Hiroki's worried face. Hiroki could be scarier than a devil sometimes, but for Nowaki, he was like an open book. He knew what emotions concealed beneath that mostly angry face. "Do you like chocolate,Hiro-san?"

"Hai," Hiroki's lips curved upward. "When I was a little kid, every time mother asked me what I wanted as a memento, I always answered 'chocolate'."

"Memento?"

"Yeah. Sometimes mother and father visited my father's hometown. I didn't come along because I had many things to do -kendo, Writing Class, and so on. So, they decided to grant everything I asked, and I wanted nothing but chocolate."

Silly, but little Hiroki didn't care. His mother didn't buy him fine or expensive chocolate though. Sometimes Hiroki got a small bar, but as naive as his simple-mind, he was already content. In fact, it could be found in any stores near his home.

"I like chocolate too, Hiro-san," Nowaki spoke softly. "I don't particularly like sweet, but it's an exception," his dreamy eyes landed back on the bar in his hands.

"As I was still in Kusama's Orphanage, chocolate was a luxury for me. I must save my allowance for considerably times before finally I could afford to buy one."

Sharply Hiroki gazed into Nowaki's eyes.

"Even now after I can afford to have as many bars as I want, I still feel nostalgic."

Hiroki tore his gaze away. He didn't feel like eating his chocolate anymore. In a mere second, something flashed in his eyes.

Xxx

Nowaki checked the clock on the wall restlessly. It had been an hour since Hiroki told him that he would be home. _/Where are you now?/_ Nowaki paced back and forth from the couch and the windows. He had tried to contact his lover but his calls went to voice mail.

After it seemed like eternity, he was deeply relieved when his very boyfriend came.

"Where have you been, Hiro-san? I was worried sick."

"Ah, sorry," without anymore words of apology, Hiroki shove a huge box against Nowaki's chest.

"For me?"

"Who else?" Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Shakily the younger man accepted it. It was beautifully wrapped with thin ribbon and red gift-wrapper. He carefully untied the ribbon. Everything from his Hiro-san was precious, that's why he was extra careful.

Inside it was chocolate in various shapes.

"Hiro-san..."

Hiroki blushed furiously, but he managed to mutter indignantly. "The shop keeper said it was the finest chocolate he had. I didn't know you'd like it or not."

Hiroki was never good with words. Instead, he always conveyed what's in his minds through actions. Nowaki was fully aware of this. The latter found it as a charm that made him more bewitched to his older boyfriend.

It wasn't the gift that rendered the doctor speechless. It was Hiroki's will that stirred his heart and made his voice gone.

"Does it disagree with your taste?" Hiroki queried when the man before him kept silent and fixed his gaze to the box. "I can buy you the white one."

"No," Nowaki lifted his eyes. His voice strained. "I like it. I truly do. Thank you, Hiro-san."

Nothing could be better when Hiroki's visage broke into a beautiful smile.


End file.
